


Beautiful Day

by thequeenxofhearts



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Fred and Daphne spend a perfect summer day together.Mentions of sex
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones
Kudos: 2





	Beautiful Day

What a beautiful day it is!

The sun is shining so bright in the sky and the air is so warm. The sky is so blue there is not a cloud in sight.

Shaggy and Scooby are spending a few days in Sacramento on a family trip for a relative’s big birthday. A trip that Shaggy and Scooby have been talking about non-stop for the last few months.

The weekend will consist of swimming in the lake, “fun garden games”, and most importantly, a barbecue.

Shaggy’s only complaint was the journey from to Sacramento from Crystal Cove and spending hours in the car with his parents who were likely to sing “road trip music” all the way, his little sister Sugie who would either complain about the music, sleep or whine because she’s bored or wants something to eat and Scooby spreading himself out when he takes a nap in the car. The car isn’t very big at all and not built for comfort on long, hot car journeys.

Velma had been away for the last week. She had been invited on a summer internship at a research facility in Washington and wasn’t likely to come back until the last few weeks of the summer.

She was so excited to have gotten the letter in the mail and she couldn’t have packed fast enough.

That left Daphne and Fred.

The couple was so excited to be spending some time alone together. They knew Shaggy, Scooby and Velma would be home soon and so were desperate for this time together.

Fred was home alone most of the time anyway, his parents were both doctors and worked all day until late in the evening, which allowed them to have some privacy while Daphne’s house was never empty.

Her sisters were all home. Darcy – Daphne’s eldest sister - had just come back from travelling around Europe with her husband and they were living at home until they decided what they wanted to do next. Daphne hoped it wouldn’t be long, but still had 4 other sisters shouting and screaming at each other, each of them with their own friends over or causing trouble amongst each other. Daphne truly was surprised that she was the youngest and most mature of the 6 Blake sisters.

Since it was such a beautiful day, and Fred and Daphne had this time together, they decided to jump into the Mystery Machine and drive up to Lovers Lane.

Normally at night-time, it was the perfect place for young couples in their vehicles who wanted time together. Neither Daphne nor Fred couldn’t deny that they had been to Lovers Lane before, they were there quite a lot from sundown to late in the night.

But during the day there was nobody there, and the couple took advantage of this.

Fred parked the Mystery Machine at the edge of the cliff. They had climbed on top of the van and stared up at the blue sky together.

‘Shame there are no clouds.’ Fred spoke, ‘We could have come cloud spotting.’

Daphne laughed, ‘No, I like this.’ She began, ‘It’s like looking up and the ocean is above us.’

Fred chuckled, ‘Baby you’re so poetic.’

Daphne smiled.

Her head laid on Fred’s bicep, and their fingers were interlaced. Her other hand laid across her stomach and he used his other arm as a pillow under his head.

She had noticed that he had gotten a bit more muscular in the recent weeks and she liked it. On top of the tribal tattoo that he had gotten around his upper left arm last year, which she thought made him look sexier.

Fred and Daphne were so content with each other that they could just be together in silence and still have a great time.

Lovers Lane was so peaceful and the only sound they could hear was the birds in the trees instead of the noisy town below.

Daphne closed her eyes and imagined that she and Fred were the only people in the world, and this was all theirs.

Fred and Daphne both loved the summer. A little part of it was so they could ditch their window clothes in favour of the bright summery clothes, but mainly to spend hours and hours in the sun.

Sometimes they would watch the clouds go by, it was only the other day that Fred and Daphne, along with Shaggy and Scooby were at the top of Jeepers Creeper’s Hill watching the clouds. Shaggy insisted that there were clouds shaped like doughnuts. Fred had seen one shaped like a heart and when he pointed to it, Daphne agreed that it did indeed look like a heart whilst Shaggy and Scooby both agreed that it looks like a pizza. Then the four had headed to the Malt Shop, following the orders of Shaggy’s hungry tummy.

Fred hummed as two birds flew across the sky above them and he was so grateful that it was just himself and Daphne. He wished they could stay like this forever.

Sometimes he wished it would only be him and Daphne – not that he didn’t love the rest of the gang, but he loved Daphne more. He loved her far more than he thought he would ever love anyone.

They had been friends since elementary school. But upon entering high school Daphne went from his close friend to his biggest crush, and then their friendship turned into a relationship – and neither of them would have it any other way.

‘If we could live anywhere, where would we live?’ Fred asked randomly.

Daphne’s eyes fluttered open and took a few seconds to adjust to the sunlight.

‘You and me?’ She asked.

‘You and me.’ Fred replied.

Daphne stared at the sky above her, before she answered, ‘A deserted island that nobody has ever found before.’

Fred chuckled, ‘I thought you’d say the beach.’

Daphne smiled, ‘An island would have a beach. But it would be quiet like this.’

Fred nodded, ‘It would be perfect.’

‘Why do you ask?’

Fred shrugged, ‘Just curious.’

‘Why? Where would you live?’ Daphne asked.

‘Wherever you are.’

Daphne’s cheeks flushed red, but she chortled, ‘That’s cheesy, Freddie.’

Fred chuckled, ‘But it’s the truth.’

Daphne sat up. She looked down at him, and he reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, ‘I love you.’ He said sweetly.

Daphne took his hand, ‘I love you too.’

She leant down and pressed a firm kiss to her forehead before she laid next to him again.

‘I wish it were just you and me all summer.’ Fred admitted.

‘Huh?’ Daphne asked.

‘I love it when it’s just you and me. The gang is great, it really is, but…but you’re just…you make me feel like the world is just mine and yours.’

Daphne blushed. She smiled a little and felt her heart racing.

She sat up again, this time she straddled his hips, he wasn’t expecting and just stared up at her.

‘I know what we could do!’ She exclaimed.

‘Have sex on top of the van? In broad daylight?’

Daphne rolled her eyes and playfully punched his chest, ‘No.’

Fred laughed, ‘Ok what do you wanna do, babe.’

‘Take a vacation together.’

Fred smiled, ‘That’s a good idea. Where are you thinking?’

Daphne shrugged, ‘Somewhere that’s like this. Rural but hot.’

They stared at each other. Fred’s mind quickly racing to pick out a destination for a sweet couple’s vacation. He tried to think. He was thinking of the sun…he was thinking of a rural location when suddenly his mind wondered and for some reason that he can’t explain he began singing the Sound of Music in his head…and that was it.

‘I know where we can go.’

Daphne’s eyes widened, ‘Already?’ She asked, ‘Where?’

‘Austria.’

‘Austria?’ She asked, expecting him to say something within the US, or maybe even England, she had not expected him to say Austria.

‘Yeah, we can find somewhere small to stay, somewhere quiet in the countryside. It’ll be nice.’

Daphne smiled, ‘I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting you to think of somewhere so quickly and I certainly wasn’t expecting Austria, but it’ll be perfect…just you and me.’

Fred smile, he reached his hand up and gently cupped her cheek, this thumb brushing against her soft skin, ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

Daphne leant down and captured Fred’s ups in a deep kiss, only pulling away for a second so she could whisper “I love you” again.


End file.
